If tomorrow never comes
by lesbian-ghoul-of-death
Summary: Pirate AU, Eren works at his mothers beloved inn. Everything is perfect in his eyes. But his family have kept secrets from him, secrets that only a pirate can unlock. When the deadliest pirates of them all take an interest in him he quickly learns what it means to live like tomorrow will never come. Eventual merman!Eren pirate!levi. Erenxlevi. NO SMUT HERE.


"Eren would you take over bar duty for a sec?" The young male glanced up from cleaning the back room to see his adopted sister standing in the doorway. Black hair just past her chin, steely grey eyes and protective instincts.

She was tall and wore a long white skirt, loose white shirt and brown leather vest. A red scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck. She smiled gently at him and he hugged her briefly on his way out. They worked hard in their mothers inn. After his father had vanished and she had grown frail they had taken over with the help of a couple friends.

He slipped behind the bar counter. He was slightly taller than Mikasa with messy brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were large and a striking green. He wore a similar outfit to her, a loose white shirt, a brown leather vest (his was unbuttoned) and black trousers. A key was on a cord around his neck, hidden beneath his shirt.

"Hey kid" Hannes, a member of the local guard and drunkard peered up at him tiredly

"I'm not serving you any ale, mead or rum. You can have water. You are on duty Mr Hannes" was all Eren said with a slight smirk.

Hannes groaned "Come on kid. I need it"

Eren rolled his eyes "No what you need is to do your job."

Hannes slumped onto on of the bar stools wearily "Its not like were in any danger. No bandit or pirate comes here and causes trouble. They have a drink, trade some goods and occasionally get with a woman for a night before they leave. S'no need for a man like me anymore"

Eren sighed and pushed a tankard of water his way. "You don't know that. Just cause we haven't seen a serious incident in almost one hundred years doesn't mean there wont be one now. This town is doing better than ever. Peace is an illusion."

Hannes muttered something under his breath about fifteen year old's being too cynical too early. Eren just turned away and began wiping down the counter.

Suddenly a teen came running in. He was out of breath and clutching something in his hands. Eren looked up. "Marco?" he asked and quickly walked over

"We have trouble" he panted, his black hair stuck to his forehead.

Then he raised his voice "A pirate ship was spotted a days travel from here. But not just any ship" Heads turned his way as he held up the parchment in his hand.

"It is the Survey Corps. Captain Levi Ackerman, the most wanted man in all of the kingdoms, is heading this way" voices broke out and Eren could only stare at Marco in shock.

"HEY" silence suddenly fell as Mikasa stood on a table. "Listen to me, we are in no danger from this so called captain"

"He has killed hundreds! Kidnapped innocents! Stolen everything" someone yelled.

She glared at him. "If he does arrive here it will only be for the same reason as most others. However should he even threaten a single person here in Trost you mark my words, I will slit his trembling head from his shoulders myself. The garrison will protect you, _I_ will protect you, you will protect each other."

"Your just a woman" Her glare turned razor sharp.

"I'm strong, stronger than all of you. If you want to die at the hand of vagabonds without my protection go right ahead. But I'm telling you it wont come to that. Also ever hear of Boadicea? Was _she_ **just** a woman?"

That shut the man right up. Mikasa got down from the table and stepped over to Eren quickly "Eren, a word" she said and dragged him to the back without waiting for an answer. As soon as they got back there she laid a hand on his arm and looked him dead in the eye "Eren you must promise me you'll be careful, don't do anything reckless." he laughed her off with a wave of his hand

"Ill be _**fine**_ Mika. don't worry so much, you aren't mom"

He shrugged her hands off, tousled her hair and went back to the bar. "I'm not mom, and your not human" she whispered after his retreating back. She only hoped that the pirates would leave quickly...

 _ **Heya so this is a very new idea for me to work with and I dont know how far I will go with it yet. Please excuse any errors as I struggle with my grammer, spelling and punctuation somewhat. I tried to edit it and fix it up but I may have missed stuff. I have written fanfics before for SNK but never published. Ill do my best to do speedy updates and longer chapters. Also I have some warnings:**_

 _ **This WILL end up as ErenxLevi. However I dont do yaoi smut, only yuri smut. My username should give that away. Eren and Levi might kiss or something, even french kiss, but no removing off the trousers. No sneaky hands. No. Sorry. This is a smut free fic, so it shouldnt need to go up to an M rating.**_

 _ **Other ships:**_

 _ **YmirxChrista, MarcoxJean, HanjixScience (:p)**_

 _ **yeah thats all i got so far. Maybe Ill add some SashaxConnie later on. Relation ships other than ErenxLevi wont be seen an awful lot. Im not focusing on love so much as plot.**_

 _ **This story may contain swearing, violent fights, torture, feels and death. Just a heads up. Rating will be T till further notice. Dont forget to review ^_^**_


End file.
